give Love Another Chance
by BeckJadeForever
Summary: They still loved each other, It not easy to forget a relationship last three years. Tori wants them to get back together but doesn't know how to? This time Beck have done it he humiliated Jade in front of all their "friends" and he made her put up the wall she put down only but only for him the wall protected her feelings from getting hurt again.. Eventually Bade Jori friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Give love another chance…

"I've heard they were making a party at The Gorilla club you guys wanna hit it after school.?" Tori said. "I have also heard that and also that there's going to be a singing competition" Beck said he didn't sound so interested though. "So you guys in?" Tori repeated excitedly. Everyone said yes so it was a plan.

That afternoon when everyone got into their cars and Tori was driving with André they all got a text it was from Robbie he said he would not be able to make it because his Mamaw came over and was sick so he had to take care of her. When everyone arrived and found a table a girl was singing and then Beck stood up and talk to the DJ about something and said they didn't had a competition but you could sing If you wanted to. "I want to siiiing" Cat screamed joyfully. Few minutes later a waiter guy came and gave them the menu he had blue eyes and blonde hair he handed the menu to everyone but leaned close to Jade while giving her hers. She smiled and said "thanx". Beck watched her and him he felt something it wasn't jealousy but something close to it. After they decided Tori called the waiter and they all gave orders. "He was cute" Tori said. "Who the waiter, oh please…" Jade stated. "And I think he kinda liked you Jade"she also stated. "Pffth" replied Jade. "Yeah He probably does that to every girl who comes here" Beck said backing up Jade and sort of wishing he was right but he didn't know why. Jade gave him a "What do you have to do with this anyway?" look and "Havent you see the way he looked at her he didn't do that to Cat or me" Tori said. He stood up didn't listen but heard anyways and said headed to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror he shouldn't be jealous now its been three weeks now why now? Maybe my anger and sadness begun to wore off and seeing her with that nutjob waitress guy pissed me off he thought. He had to keep hes calm. He went back to the table he's eyes searched for Jade she just wasn't there he didn't let anyone understand hes curiosity but then he couldn't help it and asked "So where's Jade?" he finally spilled. "She went to the bar to ask for a drink but I guess she's talking to Mark haha" she giggled. "Mark?" beck asked. Than looked and saw Jade walking back to the table leaving the waiter behind and I guess in this situation Mark. She sat down as Cat asked "Did he asked you o-" Or at least she tried to until Jade screamed "NO!" intrupptingly. Beck was relieved in some way but suspicious in other way because he knew Jade. They continued eating but then Tori asked "Ok so any of you guys singing tonight?" "I can! I want to!" Cat screamed "Can I sing with you Cat?" Asked Beck he said this without thinking why would he ask this. "Sure, can we sing about butterflies?" she said excitedly. "You know what never mind Im not so in the mood for singing" beck said he was telling the truth he so wasn't in the mood for it. Then Cat's frown turned upside down "Will you sing with me Jade?" she asked. "No" she simply answered. "Please just pleaseee" she added "Cat I told you tons of times I don't like it when you baby talk!" Jade replied. "Then sing with me!" "No, maybe another time ok?" Jade said, she did not wanted to sing right now she had to be in the mood because she had to rock that stage if she was going to sing. And none of them sand that night everyone went home thinking of a different thing.

Cat "I wonder is the lightbulbs work in outer space or why didn't anyone went to a star theyre shinyy"

André: "I have to finish this song or else Lewis will kill me ugh!"

Beck: "Do I love her? Does she love me still? Why did it hurt when that waiter was close to her?"

Tori: "I have to do something about beck and Jade"

Jade: "I still love him but I should I have a self respect don't I he humiliated me infront of everyone… How do I get rid of this stupid feeling."


	2. Chapter 2

Next day was Saturday. Beck went to Tori's house and rand the bell as she opened the door his hand went through his hair. "Heey" he said, "You rocked the stage". "Thanks I still cant believe Jade would let me sing and give up that chance." She replied. "Neither can I and by the way Im sorry for what happened but I, I love you." He confessed. "No beck you don't I know you don't, you still love Jade and I don't want to be your rebound girl…" she said she knew they wouldn't work out. "No…" he begun but he knew she was right maybe at that moment he liked her she wasn't mean she was caring she wasn't jealous and all but that wasn't what he wanted in the first place he wanted someone unique and he found oh and lost her. "Well maybe look I need to go…" he said than Tori grabbed his wrist and said "Hey look I hate seeing you guys like this we all do and-" Beck interrupted "Can't we just forget it!" he said in a louder voice than usual. "No no beck we can't I hate seeing you sad" she said trying to calm him down a little. "It was my choice I didn't open the door okay leave it!" and than he left. It was obvious that he loved her but was afraid to admit at least to accept his fault was hard for him Jade was the one who apologized most of the time not him. He stormed off drove few block away from Vega's and stopped the car. "Its all my fault it is all my fault. I should have opened the door I should have ahh" he thought than drove off. Sunday didn't went too fast he counted every second he couldn't sleep last night so he was tired but he couldn't sleep. The next day he drove to school everyone was there around Tori's locker only Jade was beside her locker taking all the scissors down. He walked by the gang and asked about why she was doing that. None of them knew and he was scared could she be leaving, no he thought to himself but in one way he couldn't say stay and he was closest the only person she trusted and all. "Hey Cat, will you do me a favor, go ask Jade why is she taking the scissors down." He told Cat. "Okaay" she replied joyfully and walked by her creepy lovely friend "Jade-" "WHAT?" she screamed Cat seemed scared she backed away. It was obvious Jade didn't mean to scare her at least this time. "UhhIm sorry what?" Cats smile came back and than she said one of the worst things she could say at the moment and she said it very very loudly. "Beck wants to know why are you taking your scissors down he asked me to ask youuu?" she had no idea what kind of a mistake she had just done. "Uhhhhh CAAAAAT" Beck thought. A little evil smile showed up at Jade's face for like 2-3 seconds than disappeared and her serious "I don't care" look was back on. "If he wants to know he should stop being a baby and ask himself, there are no doors between us are there?" she said without showing any emotions. And than walked away straightly. Cat just stared at her until she left than turned to Beck as he turned around and walked to class. "Whaaty?" she asked and she sounded way innocent as always. After bunch of classes passed and it was lunch time. Beck and Andre were standing next to Becks Locker and Andre said "We should go grab some lunch before Festus's out of burrito's man" . "Naah you go I'll hang around some" Beck answered. "You sure man burritos are good" "Yeah I am" and than Andre left. Beck kept walking than he saw Jade walking in front of him "Uh never mind I felt something but it was over" he demanded to himself. That's when Jade was pulled into the Janitors closet. He remembered when he dragged her there that made him sad but he went closer to the door and try to hear who pulled her in. Then he heard this;

**Jade:** Let me out! I will scream let me out!

**Tori:** No

**Jade:** I don't wanna be in here! Especially with you!

**Tori:** Well too bad because Im not letting you out until you speak to me.

**Jade:** About what!

**Tori:** Beck.

_-Did Tori just said Beck? What was this about Beck thought._

**Jade: **We broke up Tori I have nothing to do with him okay!

_-Well that hurt he thought but he couldn't blame her. _

**Tori: **Would you get back together if he apologized, you guys been dating for almost three years.

**Jade: **First of all, not been dating have dated and secondly Tori would you get back together with a guy who brakes up with you through a door, screams that he isn't happy with your relationship infront of billion viewers aand when you _sarcasticly say that you wanna slam your head in a car door he says he has a car! Those are mean stuff and if you could get back together with someone who only apologizes you never suffered!_

_-A tear streamed down her pale face which was paler at the moment and it was obvious that she was going to cry. Beck left after hearing that even if he didn't love her what he did was horrible and mean Jade was mean too but he couldn't imagine her doing these stuff to him._

**Tori: **I, I underst-

_-She didn't let her finish she ran out and screamed "Just forget it!"_


End file.
